Reencuentro
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shion es un terrateniente pasando por tiempos de escasez; Dohko era esclavo suyo, hasta que fue liberado. Después de verse separados por las circunstancias, vuelven a encontrarse, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitan. Continuación de "La promesa". YAOI. AU.
1. I

**Declaración:** Historia sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y a Toei Animation.

 **Advertencias** : Muerte de varios personajes, lime, Universo Alterno, fic sin rigor histórico.

 **Pareja Principal** : Shion x Dohko

 **Personajes Secundarios** : Mu, Hakurei, Yuzuriha

 **Dedicatoria** : A Dzeta ella lo pidió XD yo no había pensado en una continuación, pero cuando ella lo sugirió la idea surgió espontáneamente.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : No es necesario leer "La Promesa", para comprender la historia, pero les dejo un pequeño resumen: Shion es el heredero de una hacienda, compra un esclavo para su uso personal y con el tiempo termina enamorándose de él; al enterarse Hakurei lo hace echar, pero ambos prometen que volverán a encontrarse algún día. Originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot, pero quedaba algo largo.

* * *

 **I**

El último invierno había llegado antes; el intenso frío había marchitado los cultivos antes de la época de la cosecha y la mitad de la siembras se había estropeado. El aire seguía helando y el río estaba casi congelado y sin peces. Había escasez y hambre. Shion recorrió los campos a pie, no podía sacar a los caballos de los establos, pues el hielo les lastimaba las patas y algunos habían terminado muriendo por las heridas infectadas.

Cazó un par de conejos flacos, tan exiguos que no servirían para mucho, pero no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciarla, no con los animales muriendo de hambre y los granos amenazando con agotarse, dejándolos sin posibilidad de sembrar la próxima temporada. Era un panorama desolador, con la tierra quebrada debido al frío, los árboles muertos, los caminos vacíos.

Retomó el camino a casa, con pasos enérgicos pero cuidadosos; tendría que vender al menos un cuarto de los esclavos si quería mantener a los demás con vida, y se preguntaba si sería mejor vender solo a los hombres o vender familias completas. Había escuchado acerca de movimientos de rebelión y si se quedaba con individuos aislados, podrían tratar de escapar para reunirse.

Su gesto se llenó de amargura, había esperado mucho tiempo ser el dueño de aquellas tierras, creía que tendría el control de todo… pero nadie tenía control sobre el clima, ni sobre la naturaleza misma. Se sintió muy cansado y se sentó sobre un tronco seco, ni siquiera tenía control sobre su propia vida. Estaba demasiado atado por responsabilidades, por preocupaciones, estaba clavado en aquella tierra y no había ningún sitio a donde ir.

Escuchó el ruido de cascos de caballo y se levantó a prisa; debido al hambre muchos hombres se habían convertido en ladrones y asesinos; unas monedas, un poco de pan, incluso aquellos conejos flacos, serían motivo suficiente para pelear. Estaba fuera de la hacienda, en una zona de pradera con pocos árboles, se escondió a prisa tras uno y sacó el puñal. No tenía por qué haber hombres en esa zona, allí sólo había granjas y haciendas.

Cuando sintió al caballo casi encima, saltó hacia él, para encabritarlo. Balanceó el cuchillo un par de veces antes de reconocer al jinete. Cuando lo hizo se le escapó el aire, perdió el paso… y cayó, demasiado cerca de las patas del caballo, fue únicamente por suerte que las coces no le alcanzaran la espalda.

Dohko no había estado mirando el camino, no reconocía el lugar, tenía la impresión de haberse perdido y sólo quería llegar a un sito donde refugiarse y poder descansar. Que un hombre envuelto en varias capas de ropa saliera a enfrentarlo de aquella manera lo hizo jalar demasiado las riendas del caballo y perder el control durante un momento.

–¿Qué mierdas crees que…?

Vio al hombre caer bajo su montura y tuvo que forzar las bridas hacia atrás, para evitar arrollarlo. Bajó del animal y una vez que lo calmó se acercó. Lo reconoció de inmediato, con sólo verle los ojos. ¡Estaba allí!, lo que buscaba, lo que añoraba, ¡estaba allí mismo!

Se abalanzó hacia él con pasos apresurados, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo se detuvo. Había una expresión en la cara de Shion que no podía descifrar del todo… quizá no lo esperaba, quizá ni siquiera lo recordaba, habían sido más de diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

El rubio se irguió, despacio; se sentía como alucinado. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de lado la esperanza de ese rencuentro. Se había desencantado de la vida y se había dedicado a aguantarla; se dejaba llevar, hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Se casó y cuando su esposa murió junto con el hijo que debía dar a luz, no lloró, sólo los enterró. Cuando su padre contrajo sus propias nupcias para buscar sustituirlo a él, no le importó, quería dejar todo aquel peso en las manos de alguien más y sólo lamentó que el niño tardara tanto en crecer. Y en aquel crudo invierno, cuando él estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Dohko regresaba.

No se levantó, en silencio elevó una mano hacia él, no para que le ayudara, sino para que se echara a su lado. El moreno pareció entender su pedido y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Se abrazaron con efusividad, con una necesidad que nunca los había abandonado. La nostalgia los había enterrado, los había alejado del mundo; se habían sentido así todo ese tiempo: apartados, vacíos.

Por primera vez en diez años Shion lloró y Dohko se sintió libre de verdad. Apretaban fuerte, firme, aunque estuvieran temblando. El frío les mordía las rodillas, pero no se movieron. Fue cayendo la noche, mas no se levantaron. La idea de romper aquel momento era intolerable.

 _Continuará..._


	2. II

**Elizabetha:** Hola muchas gracias por leer la historia! Hades también me gusta mucho, con Sieya XD o con Ares awww sí, o con sus gemelos. Ojalá la historia te siga gustando, saludos!

* * *

 **II**

El golpe de la cola del caballo los devolvió a la realidad cuando las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo. Se incorporaron muy despacio, con las rodillas azuladas y entumidas. Se miraron largamente, a la luz de la luna. Analizaban los cambios en el rostro ajeno: las secuelas del paso del tiempo y el frío, del hambre y del sufrimiento. Cuando jóvenes se habían amado en su inocencia, en su visión cercenada del mundo; ahora que eran adultos seguían amándose, en la crueldad de la vida; la agonía de de soledad los había hecho crecer.

Shion le acarició la mejilla, lo quería, lo quería tanto… tanto que la esperanza volvía a su mundo, la ilusión de que la vida tenía un sentido más allá de sobrevivir. Sin intercambiar palabra se acercó y lo besó, como lo había hecho años atrás: con simpleza y pasión al mismo tiempo. Después juntaron sus frentes y se tomaron las manos.

Sonrió, Dohko seguía siendo un tanto más bajo que él, y así era fácil arroparlo, guardarlo muy dentro, en su corazón. Dio un paso en dirección a sus tierras y se dio cuenta que había alguien allí: Yuzuriha, la esposa de su padre. No la había escuchado llegar y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, mirándolos.

–Todos se preocuparon cuando no regresaste, montaron una partida, para buscarte.

La mujer siempre era así, dura en una forma elegante. Sus palabras le informaron, pero también eran un reclamo. Ella hizo sonar una campanilla de metal entre sus manos y un murmullo de tintineos contestaron a la distancia, era la señal que necesitaban los hombres para reunirse de nuevo en la hacienda.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, ellos no se soltaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando los trabajadores y los esclavos se les unieron; ante sus miradas escandalizadas y curiosas, ellos siguieron caminando al unísono, Dohko guiando a su caballo y Shion con los conejos muertos en la mano libre. Pronto estuvieron en los establos.

–Atiende a tu montura, debe tener los cascos heridos.

Dohko asintió, con una sonrisa pequeña, era muy típico de su amigo el que sus primeras palabras fueran tan prácticas. Se puso de puntillas para besarle de nuevo, él no había llorado durante su abrazo; porque había estado haciéndolo durante muchos años. Había vagado por pueblos y ciudades, demasiado angustiado para detenerse en ningún sitio.

Pensaba sólo en regresar, en implorarle perdón a Hakurei, suplicarle que le dejara permanecer junto a Shion, que no le arrebatara su hogar… No se atrevió y el remordimiento por ello le hizo alejarse, más y más lejos, en zonas desconocidas, viajando sin rumbo hasta que el caballo sucumbió al camino.

Dohko se había sentido atacado por una profunda vergüenza, por una dolorosa conciencia de su propia inutilidad. Sintió crecer dentro de sí un orgullo salvaje y poderoso, y a la vez se sintió humillado y violento por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Caminó y caminó hasta que se le agotó el dinero; y aún entonces siguió adelante, hasta que el hambre lo derrotó. Fue estar a punto de morir lo que lo motivo a dejar todo atrás, aplicó las cosas que había aprendido (lo que Shion le había enseñado) y trabajó, día y noche, buscando olvidar, buscando paliar la ansiedad que lo corroía. Vivía en cualquier lado, comía cualquier cosa; y trabajaba, duro, firme, insistente.

La gente podía notar su dedicación, su manera elegante e instruida de hacer las cosas, y le fueron buscando para trabajos de mayor responsabilidad. Así fue mejorando su vida externa: vivió en un mejor lugar, tenía acceso a mejores comidas… pero seguía siendo un esclavo; de sí mismo y de sus propios deseos, jamás había mostrado la carta de emancipación, ni las recomendaciones. No se permitía ni pensar en Shion porque era demasiado doloroso.

Posiblemente hubiera seguido así, si la revuelta no hubiera solado el lugar donde vivía. Los esclavos se sublevaron, mataron a la mayoría de los hombres libres y él se encontró a salvo gracias a aquel papel, ya amarillento y quebradizo que guardaba en una caja cubierta de polvo. Mientras veía como otras cabezas eran cortadas, como incendiaban las casas y robaban el ganado, él se había mantenido a mitad de todo, aferrando aquel papel entre sus manos, húmedas debido al horror.

Shion lo había salvado, a pesar de la distancia y de los años, él era la causa de que continuara con vida. Mientras que él, ¿qué había hecho? Lamentarse y sufrir porque no había podido hacer nada más, porque era un chico pobre e inútil, nadie, nada. Pero ya no era así… se dio cuenta que ya era un hombre, no estaba incapacitado, ya no. Necesitaba advertirle, el fuego se estaba extendiendo, pronto la revuelta de emancipación llegaría a todos los sitios, pronto Shion ya no estaría a salvo.

Regresó a la casa donde vivía, el techo ya estaba chamuscado, pero no había ardido bien. El lugar estaba destrozado, pero buscó entre las tablas del suelo, allí había puesto todo el dinero que había ganado durante años, incapaz de darse ningún placer. Metió todo dentro de sus botas, cogió lo poco que se había salvado del destrozo y tras robar un caballo se lanzó a galope a un sitio que no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba.

Cabalgó por días, siempre huyendo de la revuelta, haciéndose pasar por un hombre libre en las haciendas y mostrando el oficio de emancipación con los esclavos fugitivos. Con grandes dificultades había llegado hasta allí, pidiendo dirección a personas que a duras penas sabía donde vivían ellos mismos. Había creído perderse diez veces, y se había sentido desfallecer. Pero nunca quiso renunciar.

Y finalmente estaba allí, en un lugar que había buscado toda su vida. Alimentó su caballo con un poco de paja y le limpió el pelo, lleno de maleza. Tenía los cascos sangrantes, los lavó con un poco de agua helada, que ayudaría a calmarle el dolor.

–Gracias –le susurró al animal–, gracias por traerme a casa.

 _Continuará..._


	3. III

**III**

Dohko estaba en el granero, desenredando la cola de su caballo con una púa de madera, cuando una entrada precipitada lo distrajo; se trataba de un niño, debía tener unos cinco o seis años a juzgar por su estatura, tenía unos ojos verdes muy grandes y las marcas de la familia sobre la frente. Pareció sorprenderse al encontrar a alguien allí y se quedó recto y serio frente a él. Se miraron con intensidad durante un par de minutos, hasta que el pequeño escuchó ruidos al exterior del granero y eso lo convenció de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

–¿Te escondes?

Preguntó Dohko con simpatía, aunque también sentía desazón, aquel chico se parecía tanto a Shion que le daba ideas desagradables… después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo lejos. El niño le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña que no tardó en vacilar.

–Sí… están gritando en casa… no sé porqué, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo.

Tenía cara de susto y el nerviosismo era obvio por la forma en que retorcía las manos. Dohko frunció el seño. Había llegado hasta allí sin saber nada, sin preguntar qué había sido de vida de Shion, ni sobre sus circunstancias. Aquel niño le trajo de vuelta a una realidad que desconocía en mayor parte, así que se olvidó del caballo y sin dudar corrió hasta la casa principal, donde entró sin tocar, empujando a los pocos esclavos que salieron a su paso. No era difícil encontrar el origen de los gritos y pronto estuvo en la recamara del amo del lugar.

Shion no había terminado aceptar que la realidad había superado todas sus expectativas. No hasta que al entrar a la habitación de su padre éste le había recibido con una bofetada. Yuzuriha estaba justo detrás, debía haberle informado de la situación.

El golpe no lo estremeció tanto como ver a Hakurei de pie; con aquel invierno terrible, el frío se le había metido en el pecho y llevaba un tiempo sin poder respirar adecuadamente. No debía hacer esfuerzo alguno, menos estar de pie; comer bien y descansar era lo único que podía hacer si deseaba curarse.

–¿Qué haces levantado, padre? Recuéstate ahora mismo.

Trató de llevarlo a la cama, pero el anciano se soltó de su brazo con violencia, volvió a golpearle y comenzó a gritar. Decía cosas sin sentido; le reclamaba su poco sentido común, sus ganas de herirlo, por la deshonra, el dolor, el final de las esperanzas de ver a su hijo llevando una vida normal.

Shion resistió un rato, pero al final se unió a sus reclamos; sus gritos eran de soledad, de desamor, de una negativa total a dejar ir a Dohko otra vez. Recibió muchos golpes más, y tuvo que apretar los puños con toda su fuerza para no devolver la agresión. Estaba resentido, furioso contra su padre, pero no quería ir tan lejos como para golpearle. Por más equivocado que estuviera, era su padre, era un anciano y estaba enfermo; sus deberes de nuevo amenazaban con aplastar toda posibilidad de ser feliz.

Dohko sólo tuvo que escuchar un momento para entender la situación; los interrumpió sin bacilar más. Su semblante se veía cansado, casi demacrado; su mirada en cambio, estaba bastante serena. Hakurei palideció al verlo, aquel joven enmarcaba una pesadilla para él, el miedo de perder a su hijo, de ver acabada su descendencia, de perder su tierra… aunque tuviera a Mu, amaba a Shion, no quería que se lo arrebataran. Tal fue su impresión que trastabilló un poco, sosteniéndose del brazo de su esposa.

Dohko miró a todos con calma, luego cerró la puerta tras él, para dar la ilusión de privacidad, aunque sin duda la discusión podría oírse en toda la casa.

–Hakurei, no maltrates a tu hijo por algo que no es culpa suya. Yo volví por mi propia voluntad. Él no sabía que venía.

El anciano tembló de ira, movió los labios un par de veces, mordiendo las palabras, y finalmente rompió a gritar:

–¡Sal de aquí!, ¡vete de mi casa!, ¡Vete o te haré echar! ¡No tienes lugar aquí! ¡Fuera!, ¡Fuera!

Su grito final terminó con un sonido ahogado, el dolor se había prendido en su pecho como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo sobre el esternón, cargó aún más su peso en su esposa y palideció. Shion reaccionó de inmediato, comprendiendo que ella sola no podría con todo ese peso, se acercó con premura para ayudar a sostener al viejo y lo acercaron a la cama, para que tomara asiento.

–Yuzuriha, ve por agua caliente, ¡corre!; Dohko pásame ese frasco de allí.

Ambos aludidos obedecieron de inmediato, preocupados por aquella situación de urgencia que habían causado. Shion colocó un poco del contenido del frasco en la taza de agua caliente e hizo que su padre inhalara los vapores, aquello ayudaba un poco, y tras unos minutos el anciano pudo volver a respirar; aunque la palidez y el sudor frío no se detuvieron. Le cambiaron la ropa y pusieron más leña en la chimenea. Nadie se alejó, la conversación no había terminado y tendrían que esperar para continuarla.


	4. IV

**IV**

Dejaron que pasaran varias horas, el silencio en la habitación era tenso, los cuatro se mantenían callados y graves, cada uno reflexionando en sus preocupaciones y dolores; finalmente Hakurei se incorporó, sentándose en el lecho, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, estaba cansado y dolorido, pero tenía que hablar con su hijo, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Dohko había estado pensando por horas, pensando en cómo enfrentar al viejo terrateniente, no iba a pelear con él, no viendo lo delicado que estaba, pero había otras formas: se levantó de inmediato, se desató el agarre que su ropa tenía en el cuello y se desnudó el torso, dio la vuelta y mostró aquellas viejas cicatrices. El tiempo las había aclarado y estrechado, pero seguía perfectamente visibles en su espalda, deformándole la piel. Era un testimonio mudo y real, de lo dispuesto que estaba a soportar por Shion.

Yuzuriha jadeó, jamás había visto maltratar a un hombre, el viejo se incomodó, Shion miró a Dohko con los labios temblando, temeroso por la declaración de Dohko:

–Puedes azotarme de nuevo, si quieres. Pero si me echas, esta vez no me iré sin Shion. Lo amo, y sé que él me ama también; lamento que eso te hiera, pero no puedes cambiarlo.

El corazón del rubio se caldeó ante aquellas palabras. Había pasado años sin una muestra de verdadero afecto; su vida había sido tan estéril en ese sentido que esas frases fueron suficientes para hacerle estremecer. Se puso en pie y tomó la mano de Dohko, esperando trasmitirle mil cosas, miel emociones; lo amaba, claro que lo amaba y no aceptaría separarse de él. Luego bajó la mirada y se giró hacia su padre con una expresión triste, pero llena de seguridad. Se quedarían juntos, o se irían juntos.

–Padre, he pasado diez años haciendo todo lo que tú querías, ¿de qué sirvió? Tienes una esposa nueva y otro hijo, ¿no podrías ceder esta vez?, no me hagas elegir entre Dohko y tú, no es necesario. Por favor…

La mirada de Hakurei se enfrió bastante, exudaba furia, decepción; pero también necesidad y súplica; no podía creer que Shion prefiriera a ese esclavo, era demasiado doloroso, tanto que al final la ira dominó en sus palabras.

–¿Hiciste lo que yo quería? ¡Mentira!, ¡Te dije que te casaras de nuevo, que tuvieras tus propios hijos! ¡Mu es sólo un crío y tú crees que puedes largarte con este esclavo y olvidarte de tus responsabilidades?, ¿Abandonarás a tu familia?, ¿No te das cuenta de lo antinatural que es?, ¿No…?

Un ronco jadeo interrumpió sus palabras, el exabrupto había vuelto a lastimarle, sus palabras se volvieron sibilantes. Le dolía mucho respirar, pero también le dolía su hijo, ¿iba a perderlo por esa criatura?, ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo? Siempre lo había cuidado, lo había amado, era un padre estricto, pero no mentía al decir que quería lo mejor para él; le asustaba que su hijo amara a otro hombre, había visto a muchos ser ejecutados por ello; no perdería a Shion, de ninguna forma.

–Padre, padre, cálmate, respira, despacio.

Shion lo socorrió con angustia. Hakurei no pudo mucho más, la falta de aire le cansaba demasiado, así que después de atenderlo, lo dejaron dormir. Salieron los tres de la habitación y Yuzuriha le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche. Su matrimonio con el anciano había sido concertado sin amor, pero había llegado a conocerlo bien y a quererlo; sabía que las cosas eran complejas entre ellos, pero la situación le parecía injusta.

–No puedes irte ahora, Shion, te necesita –le lanzó una mirada llena de sentimientos–. Y tú –se dirigió a Dohko–, quédate, pero no en la casa principal, puedes ir a una de las cabañas.

Allí vivían los esclavos, Shion se sintió primero consternado y luego molesto. No quería eso para Dohko, nunca lo había querido, no permitiría que nadie volviera a pasar sobre él. Era como dejar a alguien pasar por sobre sí mismo, imposible, impensable.

–¡Yuzuriha!

–No, no Shion –interrumpió el moreno, ya más calmado– ella tiene razón. Si Hakurei está enfermo debemos procurar no contrariarlo, si no trata de alejarnos, entonces lo demás no importa.

Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron intensamente, comprendiendo que nada podría separarlos ya, sin importar nada, ellos estarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas. No importaba dónde vivieran o a quién tuvieran que cuidar u obedecer, mientras estuvieran unidos. Dohko estaba angustiado por la situación en general y necesitaba hablarle a Shion en privado, sin embargo también estaba aliviado, en la situación que Hakurei se encontraba no podría separarlos a la fuerza y según había podido deducir de aquella pelea, Mu no era hijo de Shion y Yuzuriha no era su esposa, eso ya era más de lo que podía esperar y se sentía agradecido.

El joven amo asintió un par de veces y luego sonrió:

–Ven, iremos los dos a una cabaña, es agradable, y podremos dormir juntos.

Salieron, cogidos de la mano, ante la mirada preocupada de la mujer. Era ya tarde en la noche y estaba cansada, pero debía vigilar el sueño de Hakurei, por lo que volvió a la habitación. Ella era joven, absurdamente joven para él, pero su matrimonio había sido concertado, su opinión había sido el factor menos importante. Al principio todo se había augurado como prosperidad, incluso se había embarazado pronto y el hecho de tener un varón había prometido una cierta estabilidad. Pero el frío había arruinado todo; pronto sería una viuda arruinada, eso si lograban sobrevivir el invierno. Oró en silencio por la salud de Hakurei, su pequeña familia precisaba de él, lo necesitaban más que nunca.

Shion y Dohko se dirigieron a una de las cabañas, allí vivía una pareja joven, aun sin hijos y por eso era ideal, pues tendría espacio para ellos. Los esclavos los recibieron con algo de confusión, pero con amabilidad. La vida no era tan mala para ellos, desde que Shion liberara a Dohko, se había preocupado mucho por el bienestar de todos a su cargo, había hecho construir cabañas para cada familia, en lugar de los almacenes de apiñamiento habituales; también había mejorado la comida e incluso procuraba que tuvieran buena salud. Todos los que vivían allí sabían que eran afortunados. Y aunque estaban extrañados y escandalizados por ver a dos hombres juntos de esa manera, apreciaban mucho a Shion y se guardaron de expresar crítica alguna. Ofrecieron a la pareja la cama, pero Shion la rechazó, prefiriendo tender una manta junto al bracero, para mantenerse calientes.

Se acostaron abrazados, tan apretados como era posible, felices más allá de lo que habían esperado jamás, agradecidos y esperanzados. Teniendo al otro allí, no necesitaban nada más. Estaban tan conmovidos que no podían hablar.


	5. V

**V**

Los días siguientes fueron tensos, todos evitaron el tema por miedo a deteriorar más la salud de Hakurei. Shion continuó trabajando como solía hacer, revisando los abastos de comida y leña, vigilando que nadie enfermara, mandando partidas de caza y forraje. Cada vez encontraban menos en los bosques y pronto tendrían que comenzar a sacrificar el ganado para comer.

Había evitado a su padre y a Yuzuriha todo lo factible, ya que tampoco había sido llamado a discusión prefirió mantener la calma, dentro de lo posible. Aprovechó el tiempo para hablar con Dohko, quien le preguntó muchas cosas, después de todo, tenían que contarse uno a otro aquellos diez años de soledad. El moreno no supo si sentir alivio o tristeza al saber que había enviudado, había temido que Shion estuviera unido a alguien más; lo que sí le causaba alivio era saber que Hakurei tenía otro heredero, así no resentiría tanto la pérdida de Shion.

Sin embargo la pareja tenía otras preocupaciones: la falta de víveres, la mala perspectiva para el verano… Cuando Dohko escuchó que Shion planeaba vender esclavos para conseguir algo de comida se alarmó bastante:

–No Shion, no puedes.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa, estaban limpiando los establos para evitar que la paja se pudriera y el exabrupto de Dohko era inesperado; había vehemencia en sus palabras, pero él no llegaba a comprenderlas.

–¿Por qué no?

Dohko puso una expresión grave, había estado de disfrutando días tan bellos como los de un paraíso, pero en realidad estaban en mitad de un problema y debía hacer algo al respecto; no quería preocupar a Shion ni hacerlo sentir inseguro pero tampoco podía ocultarle la verdad:

–Necesito hablarte, en privado.

Había otras personas en el establo, ayudando con la paja. Shion abandonó su azadón y tras meditarlo por un instante asintió.

–Vayamos al prado a revisar las trampas, quizá haya caído algún animal.

Secaron el sudor que podría enfriarlos de más, se abrigaron y salieron; llevaban botas gruesas y sacos largos por si lograban recolectar algo, con la escasez que había, cualquier comestible era apreciado. Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta estar realmente lejos de las cabañas de los esclavos.

–¿Qué sucede, Dohko?

Shion le acarició el rostro; podía darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba, de su ceño fruncido y la forma en que sus ojos se achicaban. El moreno suspiró con fuerza y le cogió las manos.

–Shion, me gustaría que tú y yo nos fuéramos de aquí. No, no, escucha –se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la cara de contrariedad de su amado–, sé que no quieres dejar a tu familia, pero aquí no estamos seguros. Yo… no quiero que te pase nada.

El temor lo estaba carcomiendo, estaban realmente en un buen lío, y no sólo por el crudo invierno, no, era otro problema el que tenía tan alterado:

–¿Has escuchado de las revueltas de emancipación?

Shion le dedicó una sonrisa escéptica, no dejaba de sentirse confundido, no lograba asociar la cantidad de temor que Dohko mostraba con aquel movimiento del que había escuchado tan poco.

–Sí, pero eso está pasando en las tierras del este… además yo no maltrato a mis hombres, no creo que haya problemas aquí, además en el fondo todo eso son rumores, ¿verdad?

Dohko se soltó de él con delicadeza para pasarse las manos por el rostro, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Shion, pero sabía que de hacerlo las cosas se complicarían mucho más. Se forzó a darse ánimos y aclarar la situación:

–No Shion, no son rumores. Hay muchas revueltas, están arrasando con todo, yo lo vi; no es un movimiento organizado, pero está sucediendo en muchos sitios. Hay rumores, quejas… luego llegan los mercenarios, y los esclavos y los pobres se levantan, matan a los hombres acaudalados y a los nobles, saquean las tierras, queman las casas y torturan a todo el que posea esclavos. No están lejos, Shion, los vi en el camino hacia aquí.

Su voz fue un susurro lleno de terror. Podía recordar con total viveza el pueblo donde había vivido, en llamas; las familias colgadas en la plaza, los gritos… Shion en cambio estaba sereno, años de cargar responsabilidad por otras personas lo habían hecho práctico, conforme escuchó a Dohko comprendió a cabalidad a qué se enfrentaban, no dudó de sus palabras, ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacerlo, creía en Dohko con firmeza.

–¿Qué tan lejos están?

–No mucho. No puedo asegurar que vengan en esta dirección, pero si lo hacen, podrían llegar antes de que termine el invierno.

Trató de mantener la entereza, pero amaba tanto a Shion y había deseado tanto estar con él que no pudo evitar sus palabras, pedir lo que era imposible:

–Debemos irnos, Shion, huir hacia el sur, a tierras más cálidas. No sé cómo sea el camino pero es una oportunidad… no quiero separarme de ti.

No era sólo una cuestión de distancia, Dohko tenía miedo de que Shion fuera asesinado por la turba, después de estar tanto tiempo separados se habían reencontrado, no quería separarse, no podría vivir sin él. Shion se conmovió, podía comprender los sentimientos que motivaban a su compañero y se abrazó a él para brindarle un poco de consuelo. Cuando ambos se calmaron lo miró con pena:

–No puedo irme, Dohko.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, mirándose con algo de tristeza y un cierto temor a mostrar su esperanza. Shion miró alrededor, el prado congelado, los árboles en su mayoría secos debido al intenso frío, las trampas vacías… era una tierra desolado, pero era su hogar; y en verano todo volvería a germinar, se llenaría de hierba, de frutos; incluso volverían los animales, plantarían y con la cosecha dejarían atrás los malos tiempos. A pesar de todo, amaba estar allí, y si bien hubiera renunciado a su tierra por Dohko, había otro problema:

–No voy a irme. Mi padre está enfermo, no soportaría el viaje y no lo abandonaré si está en peligro. Dohko… no podemos irnos si de verdad las turbas se acercan; Mu tampoco es lo suficiente mayor para soportar un viaje tan largo, no en este invierno y no con las pocas provisiones que tenemos. Si sacamos los caballos no tardarán en morir de frío, los vientos están helados... Debemos esperar a que llegue la primavera, cuando menos.

El moreno se frotó las manos, para calentarse y también debido a la preocupación, al susto.

–Sé que tienes razón, lo sé, pero ¿te das cuenta que pasará si llegan antes? Te matarán, a ti, a toda tu familia… Shion…

Su voz fue un murmullo lleno de angustia, todo era culpa suya, de no haber tenido tanto remordimiento, habría ido antes a buscarlo y hubieran sido felices por años, quizá se hubiera llevado a Shion de allí mucho antes y no estarían en una situación tan comprometida. Había sucedido todo en el peor momento, cuando estaban atrapados por el crudo invierno y la situación que atravesaba la familia.

La inquietud era muy clara en su expresión, Shion se enterneció y se le acercó:

–Tranquilo, pensaré en algo… sé que puede arreglarse, solo… solo dame un momento.

Se abrazó a Dohko, cerrando los ojos y meciéndose contra él, hasta que los corazones de ambos volvieron a su ritmo normal. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, más de lo que había creído; pero no podía huir de sus deberes; era su responsabilidad cuidar de su familia. No importaba si tenía problemas con su padre, no iba a abandonarlo, no intentaría escapar, encontraría una solución, eso había hecho siempre, buscar cómo salir adelante, como mejorar la hacienda, tenía que encontrar la manera.


	6. VI

**VI**

Revisaron las trampas de forma acelerada y en silencio. La única presa fue un gorrión, ya muerto y tieso, que no servía de mucho. Shion lo recogió para utilizarlo como carnada, quizá todavía quedara algún zorro en la pradera. Quería terminar cuanto antes esa labor y volver con Dohko a la hacienda, lo notaba preocupado y quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Quizá su idea para hacerlo era un tanto atrevida, pero estaba decidido a ponerla en práctica.

Volvieron casi a la carrera, y se dirigieron directamente a la cabaña donde dormían. Todavía no anochecía y el lugar estaba desierto. Tras entrar Shion trabó la puerta y avivó la chimenea, no hacía frío dentro, pero estaba nervioso y quería ocuparse las manos.

–¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Dohko ante el inusual cambio de rutina. Generalmente Shion estaba ocupado todo el día, arreglando cosas, disponiendo recursos, ordenando a la gente… la mayoría de los esclavos trabajaba también durante todo el día, aunque no hubiera mucho que hacer, pues la actividad parecía alegrarlos y hacerles olvidar la mala situación. Jamás había visto al rubio irse a descansar a una hora tan temprana.

Shion se sentó junto al fuego y comenzó a quitarse las capas de piel curtida que le impedían congelarse en el exterior; debía secar el sudor del trabajo del día, pues no podían desperdiciar leña en calentar agua para un baño como tal.

–Estoy bien, ven, siéntate conmigo.

Dohko vaciló por un instante, luego comenzó a descubrirse también, y tomando un poco de tela limpia se sentó junto a él para limpiarse. Sería un alivio cuando llegara la primavera y pudieran bañarse en el río… si es que sobrevivían hasta entonces.

Shion lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, y se daba cuenta de sus cambios de expresión, lo que terminó por decidirlo. A pesar de ser ya un adulto y de haber tenido muchas experiencias en aquellos años, seguía siendo tímido y apocado para esas cosas. Tampoco sabía si Dohko se mostraría de acuerdo, quizá para el moreno "amar" era diferente. En todas esas noches que llevaban durmiendo juntos, no habían hecho más que eso: dormir. Se besaban con frecuencia, pero ninguno se había atrevido a llevar las cosas más allá.

Había decidido hacerlo tras escuchar aquellas alarmantes noticias en la pradera, quería darle a Dohko algo que valiera la pena el riesgo que estaba corriendo al quedarse allí, o bien, darle un regalo de despedida por si decidía irse. Más allá de las excusas, quería estar con él.

Se le acercó despacio y le echó los brazos al cuello. Dohko respondió de inmediato, por costumbre, aun sin sospechar nada. Unieron sus labios en un beso apacible que no tardó en volverse ahogado vibrante. La respiración de ambos se aceleró y tras un instante de toquecitos dubitativos, ambas lenguas se unieron a la danza, explorando la boca ajena.

–¿Qué haces?

Preguntó el moreno, con ahogo, cuando tuvieron que separarse a respirar; estaba acalorado y sonrojado, pero sus brazos seguían en torno a Shion, apretándolo con firmeza. Con mirarse a los ojos supieron cómo se sentía el otro; ambos estaban nerviosos, excitados y ansiosos. Querían hacerlo, pero temían hacerlo mal, temían ofenderse o apenarse.

Tras minutos de silencio volvieron a besarse, con más lentitud, más conscientes de sus cuerpos, sentían el calor de sus pieles, el latir de sus corazones –aumentando poco a poco–, el sabor de sus bocas, el tacto de sus manos… Se recostaron muy despacio, de costado, dejaron que sus cuerpos fueran tomando el control, siempre con los ojos abiertos.

Dohko se fue encimando sobre él, despacio, necesitaba sentirlo, mirarlo, saborearlo. Le ayudó a quitarse la poca ropa que todavía tenía encima y lo miró. Desde niños le había parecido fascinante que la desnudez de Shion fuera tan diferente a la suya propia; el cuerpo blanco y largo, los huesos que sobresalían de sus codos y rodillas… le besó el cuello con ardor dejando una sutil marca roja que desapareció tras unos segundos y le hizo preguntarse si podría cubrirlo con ellas.

Lo cubrió con besos suaves, con suspiros, con una sensación de entrega y amor que esperaba le ayudara a alejar sus miedos. Luego se quitó el mismo la ropa y dejó que el abrazo fluyera entre ellos, mientras respiraban acompasados y se arqueaban debido a las sensaciones internas de bienestar y felicidad.

Al terminar se quedaron recostados frente a los rescoldos del fuego, ya casi consumido. Tan juntos como era posible y mucho más tranquilos. Hubieran querido dormirse así, pero debían limpiarse nuevamente, vestirse y quitar la tranca de la puerta, pronto caería la noche y la pareja que vivía allí querría descansar. Así que tuvieron que incorporarse y buscar sus ropas.

–Encontraremos la manera –comenzó Dohko, ya sin dudas en su mente–, estoy seguro que algo podemos hacer para que, incluso si las revueltas llegan hasta aquí, todo sala bien para nosotros.

Se tomaron de las manos con un apretón firme y decidido. Y aunque todavía quedaba un poco de luz en el cielo, tras arreglar el lugar y a ellos mismos, volvieron a recostarse; merecían ese respiro después de un pasado tan turbulento y un futuro tan inseguro, el presente era lo único de lo que podían gozar, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que abrazarse frente al fuego y saber que se amaban.


	7. VII

**VII**

Los días siguientes no hablaron del tema, cada uno estaba buscando alguna manera de proteger el lugar o de solucionar los problemas técnicos de una posible revuelta. Dohko quería cumplir con lo que había dicho, ofrecerle a Shion algunas opciones que pudieran ayudarlo, pero una parte pequeña y egoísta de su corazón lo hacía actuar con cautela; porque la idea con más probabilidades de funcionar también implicaba verse atrapado allí, sin recursos para escapar con Shion si se diera la oportunidad.

Sentía felicidad por estar con él, y sentía angustia por la inseguridad de estarlo en el futuro. Sabía que podía irse, pero no lo haría sin Shion y tampoco podía hacerlo con él, era un hombre responsable, digno, por eso lo quería tanto.

Rumiando entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que cuando el niño entró al establo, estaba aireando la paja para evitar que se humedeciera y congelara y había estado avocado en su trabajo, totalmente distraído del resto.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Lo sorprendió una vocecita infantil; el niño estaba parado muy recto, con una expresión de intensa seriedad, un poco rara para un niño tan pequeño.

–Dohko…

Contestó, inseguro de qué más agregar o de cómo hablarle a esa criatura. Le había tomado por sorpresa y no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

–Sí, pero ¿quién?, No eres un esclavo… Shion lo dijo… pero padre dice que sí.

Había una gran lucidez en el pequeño niño y Dohko se sintió asombrado y a la vez incómodo; en especial por la palabra esclavo; solía inquietarse al recordar esa época de su vida. Pensó en ignorar al chiquillo y continuar con sus labores, pero al final forzó una respuesta:

–No lo soy… lo era, pero ya no. Pronto ya no habrá ningún esclavo.

Mu se asombró mucho, ese no era el orden natural de las cosas. La desconfianza se mostró en su cara, quizá le estaban tomando el pelo.

–Y entonces ¿quién va a trabajar la tierra, a recoger las cosechas y a limpiar a los caballos?

–Podrías hacerlo tú mismo.

Comenzaba a irritarse, Mu sin embargo se lo tomó literal, tras pensarlo un instante decidió que podía hacerlo, cogió uno de los azadones y removió la paja. Dohko se sintió todavía más incómodo y continuó con su labor. El pequeño se cansó rápido de la actividad (el azadón pesaba demasiado para él) y decidió continuar con sus preguntas:

–Padre dice que quieres arruinar a Shion, pero él se ve feliz cuando está contigo… ¿qué es arruinar?

El moreno suspiró con cansancio y dejó el azadón de lado, pudo darse cuenta que algunos hombres los veían de soslayo, obviamente interesados en esa parte de la historia, después de todo era sobre Shion, quien estaba al mando de todos ellos. Tenía que contestar, para el niño y para ellos.

–Hakurei…

–El amo Hakurei.

Corrigió Mu automáticamente, sólo por imitación, pues así hacían Shion y algunos de los esclavos más viejos siempre que algún chico le faltaba el respeto.

–El… señor Hakurei, tiene miedo de que me lleve a Shion conmigo y…

–¿A dónde?

Respiró profundo, armándose de paciencia, sabía que los niños podían llegar a ser bastante raros, pero quería calmar su obvia ansiedad.

–Lejos. Pero no me lo llevaré, él se quedará aquí.

–Ah… bueno. Shion no juega mucho, siempre está ocupado, siempre tiene algo que hacer… pero igual lo quiero, siempre me da de comer a mí primero. ¿Tú juegas? Padre no me permite jugar con los otros niños, porque son esclavos. Tú no eres un niño pero si tampoco eres un esclavo, puedo jugar contigo; ¿quieres?

Dohko se frustró, era difícil mantenerse antipático ante un niño tan adorable, era más que difícil; sentía una pequeña y extraña aversión por él, posiblemente porque era hijo de Hakurei. Sin embargo, le recordaba un poco a Shion y también le daba un poco de pena. Tras pensarlo un rato asintió y volvió a tenderle el azadón.

–Hagamos un trato, jugaremos si me ayudas a airear la paja.

El pequeño frunció un poco el seño, sorprendido de que su capricho no fuera satisfecho de inmediato; pero volvió a tomar la herramienta y si bien no era de mucha ayuda sí hacia un esfuerzo. El moreno se sintió conmovido y un poco angustiado " _No puedo abandonarlos_ " había dicho Shion y finalmente comprendía por qué.

Tras terminar con la paja fueron a la casa principal y jugaron con pequeñas piezas de madera pulida, con las cuales podían construir según su imaginación. Estaba tan concentrado en el pequeño juego que no se dio cuenta de la mirada vigilante de Yuzuriha, ni cuando ella se fue y volvió poco después.

–Dohko, ven un momento.

El moreno se sintió sobresaltado por su presencia y aún más por su tono, francamente disgustado. No pensó en resistirse, intuía hacia donde iba a guiarlo y necesitaba tener esa conversación. Entró al cuarto de Hakurei con un gesto serio y duro, dispuesto a que el viejo entrara en razón.

–¡Aléjate de mi hijo!, ¡de ambos!

Comenzó el mayor, medio revolviéndose en la cama. Dohko no se enojó por su exabrupto, cerró la puerta con firmeza, empujando a Yuzuriha y dejándola afuera. No quería preocuparla con los densos temas que tratarían en ese momento.

Con voz baja y palabras firmes le repitió al anciano las mismas nuevas que había dado a Shion, los motines, los asesinatos, la liberación masiva de esclavos. Dohko quería prevenirle, proponerle alguna solución, pero Hakurei no estaba dispuesto a escucharle en absoluto.

–¡Cállate!, ¡mentira, todo mentira! ¡Tú... tú quieres sacarnos de aquí, quedarte con las tierras!, ¡quieres que nosotros seamos los esclavos! Pero eso no pasará ¿me oyes? No nos sacarás de éstas tierras, mi familia ha vivido aquí por generaciones, ¡no vuelvas a sugerir esa infamia!, ¿crees que tú o cualquier otro bastardo nos podrá sacar de aquí? ¡Jamás, jamás! ¡Mi hijo no irá a ningún lado!, ¿crees que puedes manipularlo, como si fuera un iletrado, crees que va a creerte todas las tonterías que dices? ¡Más te valdría irte de una maldita vez, tú no vas a lograr hacer nada, nada, tú no tienes poder aquí, yo mando, yo! ¡Fuera!, ¡fuera! ¡Yuzuriha! ¡YUZURIHA! ¡Sácalo de aquí! ¡Sácalo!

Los gritos del anciano se habían vuelto ahogados y la mujer golpeaba la puerta con desesperación. Dohko comprendió que lo mejor era esperar, allí no podría hacer nada; abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara, se le veía alterada y pálida y Mu venía detrás, con los ojos abiertos debido a la impresión. Se quedaron mirando un rato, y finalmente Dohko tuvo que irse con aire derrotado; hablar con Hakurei había sido una mala idea y tenía que pensar con calma antes de su siguiente paso. El bienestar de muchas personas dependía de ello.


End file.
